


A Risky Situation

by Tenebrosa



Series: Bros Helping Bros [3]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, In Public, Interlude, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrosa/pseuds/Tenebrosa
Summary: “Relax,” Robert drawls. “No one can hear us, they’re all busy chasing their spawn around. Relax and live a little, kid.”





	A Risky Situation

Robert has no idea what the fuck he’s even doing here. His morning had started so promising, a writhing man in his bed and a damn good orgasm as a nightcap for bed. He’d even planned the night out, maybe see if he can coax some filth out of Craig on the phone, one more orgasm before bed that night.

What’s he doing instead? Sitting in a pizzeria. Amongst about 16 screaming kids. 

“What the hell was I thinking?” He groans, scrubbing his hands over his face.

“Hell is a bad word.” A small voice pipes from his elbow and Robert glances between his fingers at….Hazel? Maybe? 

The ball caps make it damn hard to tell the two apart. 

“Yes, well, I am a bad person. So.”

She frowns, eyes dragging up and down him. Robert gets the distinct impression he’s being weighed and found to be wanting. 

“Daddy likes you. So I don’t think you’re all that bad.”

Well. Isn’t that adorable. Robert may throw up.

Of course, that could be the smell of old pizza and juice that just permeates the air like fog.

“Well, thanks? I think?”

She nods, before skipping off in the direction of flashing lights and annoying bings that mark the presence of arcade games. A body collapses into the seat next to him once she’s gone, Robert twisting to watch Craig inhale sharply before appearing to deflate in front of this eyes. 

“Everything okay?”

“It’s just….I’m sorry, man. I know you didn’t wanna come out or anything. Sorry if you felt obligated. You can totally bail, I won’t hold it against you.”

He wants to.

But Craig looks so damn harassed and there’s a pack of moms just lingering on the outer edges of Robert’s vision like lions ready to pounce. He drapes a careful arm over the back of Craig’s chair, blocking him in with his body, pasting on a smile.

“Are you kidding me? I love this stuff.” He drops his voice slightly, leaning closer. “If I abandon you now, I may only find your withered up corpse once the moms are done with you.”

Craig flushes--well, doesn’t that do interesting things to his cock, he’s so damn _pretty_ when he’s blushing--and rubs at the back of his neck. 

“Oh good, it’s not just me imagining it.” He grips Robert’s thigh, just high enough to be suspect but low enough it’s appropriate for public. “Please, _please_ do not leave me here alone.”

Robert grins, an actual grin, and rolls his eyes as he reaches for his cup on the table. Not beer, a few of the women had tsked at him when he’d asked if they served it, but lemonade. Because Robert is five, apparently. He takes a swig, rolls it around in his mouth for a long moment, before he leans in once more. 

“Do you always sound so pretty when you’re begging? Or is it just with me?”

Craig straightens up like Robert just pinched his ass--hey, isn’t that a great idea--before letting out a little squeak, head whipping around furiously.

“Bro!”

“Relax,” Robert drawls. “No one can hear us, they’re all busy chasing their spawn around. Relax and live a little, kid.”

“I live plenty.” 

Awww, what an adorable pout. Reminds Robert what else Craig can do with that mouth of his. 

He carefully shifts his hand, resting his forearm on Craig’s shoulders so his fingertips can brush the short hair at his nape. A shiver runs through Craig’s form and Robert can’t help but huff a laugh.

“Sensitive?”

“Not cool,” Craig leans closer even as he argues, fingers digging into the sensitive area on Robert’s inner thigh. 

Damn, how did he never notice how _big_ Craig’s hands are before? They can easily spread the width of his thigh. 

Which was not something he really thought would be a turn on, but here he is.

“C’mon, you cancelled our phone call for this. Let me have a little bit of fun.”

“There’s so many kids around.” Craig bites his lip, eyes scanning nervously, and no doubt seeing exactly what Robert had.

The kids had eaten their fill and were off with the games. None of them looked like they were planning on heading back anytime soon. Even River was off, cradled in Joseph’s careful arms as he watched Chris play something. 

“I’m not asking you to let me suck you off in the bathroom,” Robert scoots closer, so they’re practically pressed together. “We’re just gonna have a little fun while we’ve got a moment to ourselves.”

“Is this why you wanted me to call?” Craig asks, eyes growing wide as his blush crawls down his neck. 

“Well...would you feel better if I lied and said no?”

Craig doesn’t answer but he shakes his head, eyes dropping as his thumb rubs nonsense patterns on Robert’s thigh. He’s not resisting and he doesn’t seem uncomfortable with it, just embarrassed about Robert’s timing. Which he can work with. He’s done more with less before, after all. 

And if he’s not wrong, there’s a bulge at the crotch of Craig’s stupid workout pants that says he’s really only arguing for show anyhow. 

“I mean, this isn’t ideal. I didn’t wanna work you up with no payout, y’know? Fully intended to talk you til you were coming all over yourself.”

“You always do.” Craig mutters. “Your mouth should be illegal, bro.”

Robert laughs, arching a brow at him and running his fingers over Craig’s neck once more. Just a slow sweep, nothing suspect to other’s watching, but it does it’s job well enough. Craig sinks down lower in his chair, like he’s trying to get his hips under the cheap plastic tablecloth, and sinks his teeth into his bottom lip.

He’s trying to be quiet. It’s adorable, but Robert’s really not gonna tolerate that. 

“Yeah, but this time it’d be so much better. Knowing you were doing your best to be quiet, like you are right now, while I drive you nuts. I think I’d start with some porn star shit, ask you what you’re wearing. Typical intro for that kinda stuff right?”

He’s working off his cuff here. He hasn’t had phone sex since...way longer than he’d admit to anyone who asked. Robert’s pretty sure the last time he did he was just starting to grow the scruff that he now can’t get rid of. 

“I dunno...I guess?” Craig’s eyes are moving almost frantically now, sweeping the area around them like he expects an enemy to jump out with a knife. 

Or a mom to wander to close and start screeching at them. 

“Well, that’s how I’d start. Get you in the mood. Then I’d have you take off everything you were wearing. One by one. Tease yourself a little.” Robert chances a quick lean in, so close his lips brush the curve of Craig’s ear. “You like it when I tease you, right?”

Craig makes a strangled sort of noise, not a yes or a no but definitely not a stop. He takes his hand from Robert’s thigh, clenches both of them into fists and shoves them down onto his own lap. He looks cute. 

He looks _edible_.

“Yeah,” Robert drawls, “you like it a lot, huh? Get you all worked up. Make you _desperate_ for it.”

“Robert,” it’s a whispered plea--and one Robert has no intention of acquiescing to. 

Robert chances a look around and--well, how ‘bout that? Everyone’s still drifted off. Just them in the corner, Craig’s cheeks red like fire and Robert getting uncomfortably hard in his jeans. No one’s gonna come close anytime soon, if the sounds of yelling kids in the next room are any indication. 

Never let it be said he’s not smart enough to take advantage when it’s offered. 

He moves slow, telegraphing his movements, giving Craig ample time to stop him if he wants to. Reaches over and smooths his palm over Craig’s cock, right in between his clenched fists, startling a moan out of the man. He can’t help but grin, hiding it in the fine hair right behind Craig’s ear.

“Such a sweet boy for me. You know how good you’re being right now? Getting all worked up and bothered for me just because you know I like how you look. God, I could just eat you up.”

Craig jerks like he’s been punched, a weak noise coming out of his parted lips, chest heaving like he’s been jogging.

Holy fuck...there’s no way…  
“You gonna come?” Robert asks playfully, pressing down, _grinding_ his hand against the thick ridge of Craig’s cock. “Gonna come in your pants like a fucking kid? Just because I’m sitting here talking dirty to you?”

“Oh my god,” Craig whines, hips jerking up as his eyes slam closed, shoulders climbing up around his ears. “Bro, I...please. I gotta...I can’t…”

“Course you can. I’m watching.” He is, protective like a wolf, eyes darting around to ensure no one but him gets to see Craig like this. “You can be good for me and come. Just from my voice. Thinking about what I’m gonna do the next time I see you.”

Craig shudders, a full body seize as his thighs go rock hard and he bucks up against Robert’s hand again. He keeps the arch this time, grinding up like he desperately wishes the hand was something else and--oh, Robert can work with that.

“How about next time, after that, after I wreck you with my tongue, I let you fuck me?” Craig’s gasp is music to Robert’s ears. “Yeah, bet you’d love that. Spread me out, fuck me open. Normally not my thing, but you’d be so _sweet_ to me, wouldn’t you? Treat me real nice, fuck me until I couldn’t see straight and keep going until I said I was done. Such a _good_ boy for me.”

“I wanna fuck you,” Craig mumbles, half hushed, voice caught low in his throat. 

“Mmmm, and I wanna be fucked.” Robert chuckles because holy shit, this is turning out better than he ever thought it might. “Been a while, but it’d be worth it. Lay pretty on your bed, let you work me open. You’ve got nice hands. Thought about them a lot, y’know?”

Robert snorts, tongue flickering out to wet his lips, tasting the sweat that’s gathering as he works Craig higher and higher.

“Got a nice cock too, though. Can’t wait to feel it split me open. Gonna be tight, not like I let just anyone do it. Think you can hold out?”

“Y-yeah, bro.” Craig tries for a smile, tries for levity, but it vanishes the second Robert curls his fingers in, a tighter grip through the fabric. “I’m--ah, oh my _god_ , Robert--I’ll do you right. Pr-promise you’ll love it.”

“Course I’ll love it. It’s _you_ , sweet thing. Havin’ a hard time not loving anything that involves you and your cock. You’re just always so goddamn _perfect_ for me.”

Astonishingly, Craig is quiet when he suddenly comes. Almost silent, save for the tiny whimpers as he grinds up and wets the fabric under Robert’s palm. Could be the setting, could be the way his teeth are digging so deeply into his bottom lip Robert knows he’s gotta be drawing blood.

It’s _amazing_. Poetry in real life. He can’t help but grab Craig’s chin, probably a touch too rough, too worked up, and lick over the abused flesh, tongue brushing viciously deep punctures. Craig turns into it, one hand fisting the fabric of Robert’s shirt in his hands, keeping him pulled in close.

It’s over quick, both of them too aware of where they are, but Robert draws back with a lazy grin. Craig looks like he just got the fucking of a lifetime, pupils still blown, sweat dotted near his hairline, lips red and plush--just the tiniest drop of blood welling up on the bottom. 

Robert can’t fucking wait to see him like that again. When they’re in private and they can do everything they’ve talked about. When Craig’s falling apart for him in a bed instead of some shitty pizza place. 

“Change of clothes?” Because he’s nothing if not respectful and Craig’s still gotta take his kids home. 

“I-In the car. Gym--gym bag in the trunk.” Craig says quietly and Robert presses a kiss to his temple before pushing himself to his feet.

Joseph shoots him a curious look, no doubt because Robert had to stop and adjust himself or risk pinching his cock something fierce, but he offers him a blinding grin in response and nothing more. 

Their little secret. Nobody else needs to know. Robert’s not the type to be anyone’s little kept boy...but he’s growing fond of the workout fanatic with the stupidly hot grin and ridiculous schedule. Who knows...maybe he will let the kid fuck him. But only _after_ he has the pleasure of taking Craig apart first. 

Because if Craig looked good coming while sitting on some crappy plastic chair in a pizza joint, Robert can’t even imagine how good he’ll look coming while he’s sitting pretty on his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do this in public, kids.


End file.
